Truth Or Dare?
by Izumi Zai3
Summary: HitsuHina. Tahu permainan 'Truth or Dare? Permainan yang menguji mental kita dalam memainkannya. Truth, harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diberikan dengan jujur. Dare, melakukan apapun tantangannya tanpa ada penolakan. So, you will choose Truth or Dare?


TRUTH OR DARE?

Cast. :

Toushiro Hitsugaya

Momo Hinamori

Other cast inside

Genre: Humor, romance

Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo. All plots and ideas of this story are belonging to me.

Summary: HitsuHina. Tahu permainan 'Truth or Dare'? Permainan yang menguji mental kita dalam memainkannya. Truth, harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diberikan dengan jujur. Dare, melakukan apapun tantangannya tanpa ada penolakan. So, you will choose Truth or Dare?

WARNING: Typo, EYD tak tentu, OOC, pairing HitsuHina (yang gak suka harap segera pergi), humor gagal, AU (Alternative Universe). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa di Karakura High School. Semuanya beraktifitas layaknya hari-hari sebelumnya. Mengerjakan tugas, belajar atau mungkin ngobrol bagi mereka yang sudah bosan belajar.

Kelas 1-A. Kelas ini tampak tenang secara keseluruhan kecuali segerombolan siswa yang sedang tertawa sangat keras di pojok ruangan. Beberapa diantara mereka duduk di atas meja dan jika dilihat sekilas pasti kita mengira mereka adalah siswa berandalan. Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Grimmjow. Itulah biang keributan dari kelas tentram ini.

"Hahaha, lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, Grimm?" tanya Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange cerah itu memegangi perutnya akibat kebanyakan tertawa.

Grimmjow Jaguerjaques, pria berambut biru yang ditanya Ichigo mendengus. "Mereka lemah. Jadi kuhajar saja mereka semua."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku sih? Tanganku gatal sekali ingin menghajar orang!" teriak Ikkaku.

Sementara orang-orang itu sibuk dengan kegaduhannya, di sudut lain kelas terlihat pemuda mungil dengan rambut putihnya menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya karena ulah Ichigo dkk dia tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam memahami soal-soal Fisika di hadapannya. Dengan emosi ia menutup buku tebalnya itu kasar. Gadis berambut hitam di depannya kaget dengan tindakkan tiba-tibanya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shiro-chan?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

"Salahkan si Kurosaki itu! Ck, suaranya membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Padahal nanti 'kan ulangan Fisika," cerca pemuda bernama lengkap Toushiro Hitsugaya itu. Kalimat panjang tadi diselesaikannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Kau tidak belajar pun nilaimu tetap bagus kok," kata Momo Hinamori –gadis berambut hitam-

Hitsugaya mendengus, "Mana bisa begitu, Hinamori."

Hinamori malah tertawa melihat sahabat kecilnya ini kesal. Mereka memang sahabat sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Entah karena kutukan apa, mereka selalu satu sekolah dan sekelas. Melihat tawa Hinamori, Hitsugaya malah bertambah kesal.

"Sudahlah! Bicara denganmu malah meningkatkan kadar emosiku," katanya ketus.

Hinamori menghentikan tawanya. "Gomenasai, Shiro-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja untuk mengurangi kadar emosimu itu?"

"Bermain? Permainan apa?" Hitsugaya sepertinya tertarik dangan usulan Hinamori.

Senyum misterius terukir di bibir Hinamori. "Truth or dare. Kau tahu 'kan?"

"Hm, baiklah," kata Hitsugaya menyetujui.

"Peraturannya jika kau memilih 'Truth' maka kau harus menjawab pertanyaan apapun itu dengan jujur. Jika kau memilih 'Dare' kau harus melakukan apapun perintahnya tanpa penolakan. Setelah kau menjawab atau melakukan perintahnya, kau dapat giliran untuk memberikan 'Truth or dare'. Paham?" jelas Hinamori panjang lebar.

Hitsugaya menganggukan kepalanya. Pemuda jenius ini sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan permainan yang bisa dibilang sedikit menyesatkan. Akan ada banyak kejutan ketika memainkan permainan ini.

Hinamori menarik napas, "Baiklah, aku mulai. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Hitsugaya menjawabnya.

Hinamori menyeringai, "Baru main sudah memilih 'Dare'. Kalau begitu, katakan di depan kelas dengan lantang bahwa kau pendek!" ucap Hinamori.

Mata Turquoise Hitsugaya membulat sempurna begitu mendengarnya. "Apa? Tidak mau!"

"Eits, kau ingat peraturannya 'kan?"

"Argh! Baiklah!"

Hitsugaya bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menuju depan kelas. Siswa yang masih berada di dalam situ sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Hitsugaya di sana. Sedangkan Hinamori menunggu dengan anteng di mejanya. Dia sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya yang hampir saja meledak. Dalam hatinya ia sudah terkikik geli membayangkan hal ini.

Hitsugaya menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya mengakui bahwa aku PENDEK!" teriaknya lantang.

Seusai mengatakannya laki-laki mungil itu langsung kabur ke bangkunya lagi. Sepuluh detik kemudian tawa membahana memenuhi ruang kelas 1-A tersebut. 'Pengakuan' mengejutkan dari Hitsugaya membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Apalagi Ichigo, dia sampai mengeluarkan air mata karena tertawa.

"Ah, Toushiro! Tidak usah kau deklarasikan kami semua tahu kau itu pendek! Hahaha," ujar Ichigo sambil tertawa.

Hitsugaya membuang muka. Tidak menggubris ejekan dari Ichigo. Wajahnya merah padam menahan malu dan kesal. Dia menatap Hinamori yang tertawa puas di depannya. Sadar akan tatapan membunuh dari Hitsugaya, Hinamori segera menghentikan tawanya walau itu sulit.

"Giliranku. Truth or dare?" kata Hitsugaya dingin.

"Truth." Jawab Hinamori

"Apa kau menyukai Izuru?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Kira maksudmu?"

Hinamori melirik ke arah Kira Izuru yang bergabung dengan kelompok Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, tidak." Ucap Hinamori sambil cemberut. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Kelihatannya Hitsugaya trauma memilih 'Dare'. Di wajah tampannya masih tersisa kekesalan akibat permainan ini.

"Apa kau menyukai Karin?" tanya Hinamori.

"Adik Kurosaki yang tomboy itu? Jelas saja, tidak!" jawab Hitsugaya lancar. "Truth or dare?"

"Um," Hinamori berpikir untuk kali ini. Dia harus hati-hati dalam memilih. Jika dirinya memilih 'Dare' bisa dipastikan Hitsugaya akan balas dendam.

KRIIING!

"Wah, sepertinya permainan kita harus ditunda dulu, Shiro-chan," kata Hinamori disertai senyum kemenangan. Sementara Hitsugaya mendengus kesal karena belum bisa balas dendam.

"Sial!"

"Sekarang tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menghindari permainan," kata Hitsugaya lengkap dengan seringaiannya. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dengan segala kegugupan Hinamori akhirnya memilih 'Dare'. Bisa dilihat olehnya seringaian di wajah Hitsugaya bertambah lebar karenanya.

"You choose right, Hinamori. Sekarang katakan dengan keras pada Matsumoto bahwa kau iri pada dadanya yang besar!"

"What?!" Mata Hinamori serasa ingin melompat keluar dari posisinya begitu mendengar tantangan 'Dare' dari Hitsugaya.

"The rules~"ucap Hitsugaya mengingatkan.

"Baik, baik! Akan kulakukan. Awas kau Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori pelan-pelan mendekati Rangiku Matsumoto yang sedang ngobrol dengan Gin, Hisagi, Kira, dan Nemu. Mereka ngobrol sambil sesekali tertawa ditemani beberapa cemilan. Maklum saat ini semuanya sedang istirahat di kantin sekolah.

Begitu berdiri di samping meja tempat mereka berlima berada keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Hinamori. Secara kebetulan pula Rangiku melihat Hinamori yang sedang mematung. Perempuan seksi yang merupakan idola para siswa di Karakura High School itu melabai ke arah Hinamori.

"Hoi, Momo-chan~"

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya yang sempat menguap, Hinamori berteriak cukup keras di kantin yang siang itu sedang ramai. "Rangiku-san! Aku… aku iri padamu karena kau punya dada yang besar!"

Selanjutnya Hinamori berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sebagian pengunjung kantin tertawa terbahak-bahak atas aksinya itu. Sisanya hanya terbengong karena kaget.

"Wah, selama ini ternyata dia menyimpan fakta mengejutkan seperti itu," ujar Hisagi geleng-gelang kepala.

"Itu tidak seperti Momo yang kukenal," sambung Kira.

"Dadaku sepertinya membawa masalah ya?" kata Rangiku yang masih heran dengan pernyataan Hinamori tadi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hitsugaya? Orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa Hinamori ini langsung menyusul Hinamori ke taman belakang sekolah. Di sana dia bisa melihat Hinamori duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang tidak berbunga. Keadaannya mengenaskan sekali ditambah dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya.

Tak tertahankan lagi tawa Hitsugaya meledak. Dia tertawa sejadi-jadinya yang menambah kepundungan yang melanda Hinamori. Hitsugaya mendekati gadis berambut hitam itu dengan tawa yang menyebalkan. Setelah lelah tertawa Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Sudah puas kau? Huh, ini lebih memalukan dari pada dirimu tahu?!" teriak Hinamori merasa ini tidak adil.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena mengerjaiku," balas Hitsugaya sengit.

Hinamori cemberut, "Awas kau! Sudah, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Sekarang wajah cemberut Hinamori tergantikan dengan senyuman manis. "Apa aku cantik?"

"Tidak." Tanpa basa basi dijawabnya pertanyaan itu. Lagi, senyum manis Hinamori luntur. "Kau jahat, Shiro-chan~" rengeknya.

"Aku hanya bercanda tahu. Kau itu cantik, sangat cantik," kata Hitsugaya seraya tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinamori.

Mendengar hal itu pipi putih Hinamori dihiasi semburat-semburat kemerahan yang membuatnya tampak manis. "Benarkah?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Iya. Truth or dare?"

Hinamori berpikir sejenak. Dia tidak ingin kena ranjau untuk yang kedua kalinya. "I choose truth."

"Hm, tidak mau ambil resiko ya? Oke, apakah aku ini tampan?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Hinamori mengerjapkan matanya. Pertanyaan yang sama dengannya. Dia menatap Shiro-channya dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas. Gadis itu masih mengukur ketampanan sang Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Lumayan," katanya. "Kau hanya perlu bertambah tinggi untuk itu, hahaha."

Kening Hitsugaya mengerut pertanda dia kesal dan tidak puas akan jawaban Hinamori. "Jadi begitu ya?" ucapnya ketus.

"Eh, jangan marah, Shiro-chan. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda tadi. Kau tampan kok. Sungguh tampan!" rayu Hinamori agar pemuda di hadapannya tidak marah.

"Sudah! Jangan merajuk seperti itu," bentak Hitsugaya.

Walaupun nadanya membentak Hinamori tahu kalau sebenarnya dia tidak marah. "Arigatou~" ucap Hinamori.

"Ayo lanjutkan. Giliranku, truth or dare?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Truth."

"Apa kau menyukai Aizen-sensei?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Aku hanya mengagumi beliau. Itu saja kok," jawab Hinamori dengan sedikit merona.

"Cih, benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu merona begitu?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang kesal.

Mata Hinamori mengerjap beberapa kali, "Benar kok! Aku hanya kagum pada Aizen-sensei. Beliau itu guru favoritku. Hanya itu, tidak lebih."

Hitsugaya memandang lurus ke manic Hazel Hinamori. Tak sedikit pun kebohongan tersirat di sana. Dia lalu memalingkan mata Turquoisenya. Takut jika terlalu lama memandang mata lawan bicaranya itu, ia akan semakin terpesona dengan keindahannya.

"Shiro-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa diam saja?"

Hinamori mengguncang bahu Hitsugaya. Raut wajah cantiknya memperlihatkan kekhawatiran. Seakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya. Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Dirinya yang biasanya tenang itu kedapatan melamun. Sungguh memalukan.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan, Hinamori?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hah, kau melamun ya? Aku bilang 'Truth or dare', Shiro-chan," ulang Hinamori penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

"Baik. Aku rasa aku pilih_"

Jawaban Hitsugaya seketika terpotong begitu bel tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran keempat berbunyi. Kini giliran Hinamori mendengus sebal. Ia mengutuk bel yang berbunyi di saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat itu.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa harus bel sih? Aku 'kan baru mulai!"

Muka hinamori cemberut sambil berjalan mendahului Hitsugaya. Dia mengambil langkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan Shiro-channya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya itu.

Sambil tersenyum simpul ia bergumam, "Dasar bed wetter." Ia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Hinamori.

"_Nah, truth or dare, Hinamori?_" tanya Hitsugaya.

Ya, dirinya dan Hinamori sekarang sedang berbicara melalui telepon. Meski jam sekolah telah berakhir delapan jam yang lalu namun permainan dua orang ini belum terhenti. Mereka bahkan melanjutkannya lagi di perjalanan pulang. Ketika sampai di rumah masing-masing pun keduanya masih melanjutkan 'Truth or dare'. Sampai saat ini, jam sudah menunjukkan angka delapan Hitsugaya dan Hinamori masih memainkan permainan unik itu.

"Hm, aku masih bingung. Tunggu! Biarkan aku berpikir dulu," jawab Hinamori.

Hitsugaya menunggu dalam diam.

"Aku pilih 'dare'!"

"_Wah, wah. Kau semangat sekali mengatakannya. Apa kau tidak trauma, hm?_" ucap Hitsugaya sedikit menakut-nakuti Hinamori.

"Aku tidak takut!" balas Hinamori pasti. Dia sudah sangat siap dengan tantangan dari Hitsugaya.

Hinamori berguling di atas ranjangnya. "Cepat katakan, apa tantangannya!?" perintah Hinamori tidak sabar.

"_Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar ya? Oke, sekarang robek tugas Matematika yang diberikan oleh Aizen-sensei!"_

"APA?! Kau bercanda? Tugas itu disetor besok tau! Kau gila ya?" bentak Hinamori di pada handphonenya.

"_Turunkan sedikit volume suaramu. Ini sudah malam, jangan berteriak. Apa kau sudah lupa peraturan main yang kau ucapkan tadi pagi?_"

"Argh! Aku menyesal mengajakmu memainkan permainan ini!"

Suara Hinamori tiba-tiba hilang. Sambungan telepon mereka masih terhubung. Apa yang terjadi? Hitsugaya hanya menunggu sampai Hinamori berbicara lagi.

Kreak! Kreak!

Samar-samar Hitsugaya mendengar suara kertas. 'Apa yang sedang dilakukan si bed wetter itu?' batin Hitsugaya.

Hinamori sedang merobek beberapa lembar kertas folio. Sekilas terlihat kertas itu tertuliskan angka-angka dan beberapa grafik. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang melaksanakan 'dare' dari Hitsugaya.

'Susah payah kubuat tugas ini. Pada akhirnya harus dirobek karena 'dare' sialan dari si Baka Shiro! Siaaal!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Huhu, maaf Aizen-sensei. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini," bisiknya sambil tetap merobek kertas tugasnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Begitu selesai dia langsung menyambar handphonenya yang dibiarkan tergeletak di atas ranjang.

"Halo, Shiro-chan. Kau masih di sana?" tanya Hinamori memastikan.

"_Ya"_

"Aku sudah melakukan yang kau minta tadi. Sekarang giliranku, truth or dare?"

"_Apa ya? Mungkin 'dare' lebih menarik,_" jawab Hitsugaya sembari tersenyum kecil meski Hinamori tidak mungkin melihat senyum itu.

"Dare lagi nih? Nyalimu besar juga ternyata," tantang Hinamori yang sudah siap dengan rencana balas dendam di kepalanya.

"_Tapi maaf. Sekarang aku harus tidur. Jadi kau berikan 'dare'nya besok saja ya? Hahaha."_

Alis Hinamori bertautan. "Kau curang! Awas kau besok akan kubalas perbuatanmu!"

"_Keke, silahkan saja. Aku tidak takut, bed wetter."_

Keesokan paginya, kembali di kelas 1-A Karakura High School terjadi sebuah kehebohan. Ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya karena bukan Ichigo cs. yang melakukannya. Melainkan akibat dari tugas Matematika dari Aizen-sensei. Walaupun beliau tidak termasuk golongan guru killer seperti Byakuya-sensei tetapi tugas yang diberikannya bagaikan neraka.

Semua siswa kelas tersebut sedang sangat rajin dalam artian menyalin tugas dari teman mereka. Setidaknya mereka buat satu atau dua nomor saja sudah cukup agar tidak dihukum. Berbeda dengan Hinamori, dia terduduk diam di mejanya. Mukanya tampak lesu. Biasanya dia bersemangat apalagi ketika pelajaran Aizen-sensei.

"Kau kenapa, Momo-chan?" tanya Rukia, salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Hinamori menatap Rukia dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. "Tidak apa-apa, Rukia-chan. Aku baik-baik saja kok," ujarnya bohong.

'Tamatlah aku sekarang. Aizen-sensei pasti menghukumku,' batin Hinamori merana.

Tapa diduga guru yang dimaksud memasuki kelas 1-A. Terlihat jelas raut wajah siswa kelas itu semuanya pucat pasi dan beberapa mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tugas ini bagai taruhan hidup dan mati mereka.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian!" perintah Aizen tenang.

Seluruh siswa cekatan maju ke depan kelas dan mengumpulkan lembar portofolio mereka. Orang paling malas seperti Grimmjow saja mengumpulkan tugas ini. Padahal selama ini tidak ada satupun tugas yang pernah dikerjakannya.

"Momo Hinamori, mana tugasmu?" tanya Aizen masih dengan nada tenang menatap Hinamori.

Hinamori berdiri dari kursinya. "Saya… tidak membuatnya, sensei."

Semua menatapnya tercengang. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinamori tidak mengerjakan tugas Matematika. Aizen juga menatapnya terkejut.

"Alasannya?"

"Lupa." Jawaban yang sangat singkau meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau tahu apa sangsinya 'kan? Sekarang keluar kelas dan bersihkan gudang sekolah!"

Hinamori semakin menunduk. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu kelas. Hitsugaya yang melihat hal itu jadi merasa bersalah. Dia ingin menyusul Hinamori namun itu mustahil karena lawannya Aizen-sensei. Siapapun tahu bahwa gudang Karakura High School itu SANGAT TERAMAT kotor dan berantakan. Rasanya memerlukan waktu sebulan ditambah lima orang yang mengerjakannya. Mungkin gudang itu bisa kembali bersih dan rapi.

Sekarang Hinamori hanya seorang diri dan diberikan waktu satu hari untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu. Benar-benar derita bagaikan di neraka. Gadis bermata Hazel itu menghela napas panjang sambil memikirkan cara membersihkan gudang sekolah itu.

.

"Baik materi hari ini cukup. Selamat pagi."

Aizen akhirnya keluar dari kelas 1-A. Raut wajah yang semula tegang berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

'Bagaimana keadaan Hinamori? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kalau aku membantunya dan ketahuan urusannya akan sangat merepotkan,' pikir Hitsugaya. Sejak tadi otaknya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis bernama lengkap Momo Hinamori itu.

Menjelang bel masuk kelas berbunyi Hinamori memasuki kelas dengan raut lelah. Dirinya tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran teman-teman sekelasnya dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas kursinya. Sihir apa yang kira-kira dipakai Hinamori hingga bisa membersihkan gudang sekolah secepat itu?

'Uuh, gara-gara gudang sialan itu waktu istirahatku jadi tersita,' umpatnya dalam hati.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Biologi. Kurotsuchi-sensei memasuki kelas lima menit setelah bel berbunyi. Guru unik yang satu ini mengajar dengan metode team teaching bersama Unohana-sensei. Dia termasuk salah satu guru yang paling dihindari siswa karena sering memberikan praktikum yang aneh.

"Baik semuanya, kita akan mempelajari tentang Mutasi. Buka buku kalian halaman 223," ucap Kurotsuchi.

Hitsugaya yang sedang konsentrasi penuh pada penjelasan Kurotsuchi-sensei dikejutkan oleh gulungan kertas kecil yang dilempar Hinamori. Perlahan dia membuka kertas itu yang ternyata isinya adalah tantangan untuk dirinya.

_Kau belum melunasi 'dare'mu 'kan? Baiklah, sekarang kuberikan tantangannya. Berdirilah dan katakana pada Kurotsuchi-sensei dia guru yang sangat aneh dan kau tidak menyukainya! (Momo)_

Begitu selesai membaca isinya Hitsugaya langsung meremas kertas malang itu dan menatap Hinamori tajam. Yang ditatap justru berpura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran. Hitsugaya berdecih serta mengumpat pelan. Akhirnya ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kurotsuchi-sensei," panggil Hitsugaya. Kurotsuchi pun menoleh ke arahnya, "Ada apa, Hitsugaya-san?"

"Jujur saja penampilan anda sangat aneh dan karena hal itu saya tidak menyukai anda!"

Wajah Kurotsuchi menunjukan tatapan tidak suka. "Hitsugaya-san, keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaran selesai!"

Mau tak mau Hitsugaya mengikuti perintah dari gurunya itu. Dia berjalan gontai keluar kelas sambil mengutuk permainan yang menyebabkan dirinya bernasib begini.

Di sebuah danau yang merupakan satu-satunya danau yang ada di Karakura, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori duduk menikmati angin musim semi. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, sepasang sahabat ini duduk di tepi danau yang berair tenang itu. tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai permbicaraan. Entah karena apa atmosfer diantara mereka berubah menjadi canggung.

"Um, Shiro-chan. Apa kau mau melanjutkan main truth or dare?" Hinamori dengan ragu bertanya.

Laki-laki berambut salju di sampingnya menoleh sekilas namun kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di hadapannya. "Terserah," jawabnya singkat.

Hinamori menundukan wajahnya, "Shiro-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hitsugaya akhirnya menatap mata Hazel milik Hinamori.

"A-apa k-kau menyukai-ku?"

Lama Hitsugaya terdiam. Mata Turqouise-nya melebar. "Kau mau aku menjawabnya jujur?"

Hinamori mengangguk. Hitsugaya memandang mata Hazel Hinamori sedangakan kedua tangannya memegang bahu gadis itu. Dirinya menarik napas sangat dalam.

"Aku_ menyukaimu."

Samar-samar rona merah tercetak di pipi putihnya. Hinamori menatap laki-laki mungil di hadapannya seakan ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Hitsugaya tersenyum seolah tahu maksud dari tatapan Hinamori.

"The last, truth or dare?"

"A-a… T-truth" jawab Hinamori terbata dengan wajah yang bagaikan strawberry.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Hitsugaya serius.

Hinamori menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan. "Shiro-chan?"

"Momo Hinamori, aku hanya menginginkan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'," ucap Hitsugaya sambil mengelus rambut hitam Hinamori.

"I-iya. A-aku mau," bisik Hinamori. Dirinya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Sudah pasti wajahnya mengalahkan warna merahnya apel.

Hitsugaya mengecup bibir pacar barunya sekilas lalu segera bangkit dari rerumputan tempatnya duduk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinamori yang masih terpaku memegang bibirnya. "Momo, ayo pulang," ujarnya pelan.

Begitu sadar dari lamunannya Hinamori menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senyum riang. "Ayo!"

OWARI

YAY! Akhinya selesai juga fanfic HitsuHina perdana saya :3 Couple ini sweet sekali seadainya jadi pairing tetap di BLEACH kayak ByakuyaxHisana. Sayang banget soalnya HitsuHina INA itu dikit kebanyakan IchiHitsu. Saya juga suka IchiHitsu tapi lebih suka lagi sama HitsuHina. Yah, saya adalah author baru di FFn dan Bleach fandom jadi mohon kesediaanya untuk me-review. RnR ^^

Best regards!

Izumi Zaisan


End file.
